meitorfandomcom-20200214-history
The Holy Conflict
The Holy Conflict is the large scale invasion of the Theocracy of Melsa by the True Kingdom of Arman. The event was orchestrated by the Trident Association after their successful takeover during The Blood Feast. The aim of the invasion was to obtain the Melsan Key, one of the three keys allegedly able to open the Haunted Tower, the supposed resting place of Meitor's Sabre. The key itself was found in the catacombs of Druin by the Heroes of Time before being stolen by Letra Musca. Plot After leaving the Great Plain, the Heroes of Time are given several options for attacking. They decide to travel straight through the centre of the country; a path different to both Letra Musca and Nopanit. The group catch a small glimpse of a figure they believe to be Harry running towards Druin. Deciding to follow the figure, they end up at the Blessed Gate. The defence proves too strong, as both Zenaxus and Ertelas are both almost killed by a rain of arrows. Only an intervention by Letra saved them both. Unable to pass the Blessed Gate, Letra summons The Commander, who climbs the gate and murders the guards on the ramparts with a blast of lightning before opening the gate. Now able to run through, Druin is sacked after putting up feeble resistance. Whilst sacking Druin, the heroes are ordered to find Vallogo Desway and bring him alive. They are at first unsuccessful, instead finding Tror Panuch. After an argument, Tror is decapitated by Zenaxus. Travelling to the other houses of power, they locate Vallogo; who tells them to take him to the cathedral to access the Druin catacombs. Vallogo informs the party that the Melsan key is found in the catacombs. The group spend a few hours searching, triggering several traps but are able to find the key. Upon leaving the catacombs, Vallogo is found bleeding out on the floor after an attack by Letra. The Trident general then attacks, and is able to steal the key before seemingly disappearing. With his dying breath, Vallogo tells the group to find Marlon Sinus, as he is the last person able to lead the Theocracy. Escaping to Marlon's house, they find a severely injured Ser Roland Osteler. Despite their previous differences, Ser Roland begrudgingly accepts their help and tells them the story of the three keys; Arman, Trident and Melsa. They then find a safe house, where Nekro Sander is waiting for them. Nekro says that the Trident key was hidden long ago, somewhere in Bergahorn. Leaving for Bergahorn, the heroes encounter a small girl outside Druin who has lost both her parents. Shee asks them to take her to her uncle in Carcino. The heroes oblige and discover the girl's uncle is the owner of the fighting camps; Bogdan. They do not stay long however, as Ertelas foolishly shows Ignat to Bogdan, who insists on taking it for himself. The group are forced to flee by stealing a boat, and Ertelas sets the rest of the harbour alight to deter pursuers. Whilst at sea, the boat is tracked by a kraken, with Ertelas resorting to sacrificing the only crew member on board to sate the kraken. The heroes flee ashore near Rausten and decide to stop at the Magic College... Main Characters (*) Denotes first appearance Zenaxus Seth Qualls Azrael Ertelas Letra Musca † (Temporary) Nopanit* † Harry The Commander* Tror Panuch † Vallogo Desway † Ser Roland Osteler Nekro Sander Bogdan*Category:Conflict Category:Event